Demiblood series 1 book 1
by Awolf24
Summary: *Jason has a dream that a girl has power that's familiar: a daughter of a god but not just any god, Zeus. *Angel and Jordan think that they are normal wolfblood teens, but they are also demigods. In this series, there will be hardship, fighting, love, humor, etc for them. Enjoy (this takes after Blood of Olympus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Awolf24 and this is my first fanfiction. But before we can start the fanfic there is few thing i want to say:**

 **(p.s -Leo is back with Calypso [not from the dead]**

 **[pps] -Pegasus characters don't come in till book2]**

 **[ ppps - Everyone in both camps already knows about Percy and Annabeth being in Tartarus and the horrors they faced]**

 **(Pppps- there would be different conversations: eye, long. And maybe others)**

 **[ppppps- Some pov are going to be long, some will be short (same goes for chapters)]**

 **[pppppps- It would have more of Angel and Jordan pov (hence, they're main characters) than the other characters pov]**

 **[ppppppps- none of the characters from Wolfblood are coming in, yet when Demiblood series1 book4 is out]**

 **Main Characters ages:**

 **Percy Jackson :17**

 **Annabeth Chase:17**

 **Frank Zhang - 16**

 **Leo Valdez - 15**

 **Piper McLean - 15**

 **Hazel Levesque - 16 (I made her older than she is in the book)**

 **Angel Scarantino-14**

 **Jordan King-14**

 **Dallas Martin-15**

 **Taylor Solar-15**

 **Pov- point of view**

 **Btw- by the way (if some of you don't know)I know what BTW means**

 **Give credit to the author of PJAO and HOO! And a little bit to me**

 **/**

 **Jason point of view**

Jason was walking around with his girlfriend, Piper in Camp Half-Blood . "So, what do you want to do, Pipes?" asked Jason. Ever since the battle with Gaea, we have been spending time with each other often. "Cuddling, maybe," answered Piper. So they walked  
/to his cabin and cuddled.

/

Meanwhile in Tennessee

-—-

 **Angel's point of view**

I was sleeping, then someone jumped on me. "Ah, ow!" I said and turned over to see my friend, Jordan. "Come on, Angel or you won't have breakfast".

'Way did I have this sleepover, again oh wait I'm at my house, not a sleepover, and Jordan is my adopted sister, right' I thought.

"Oh fine but I'm going back to bed" I replied. So we walk downstairs and said good morning to everyone. Then we walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Do we have school today?" asked Jordan. I thought for a moment and replied, "No, it's summer  
/break." We both looked at each other and said, "Netflix time!" and ran to my room upstairs, then got my Kindle and started watchingLab Rats;".

BTW, I love Lab Rats

/

Back at Camp half-blood

 **Jason's point of view**

I started to sleep. That meant dreams.

It started with two girls watching something [this is actually happening] and then both the girls laughing "Leo, is awesome." Then they stop laughing and the girl with brown hair [me] says, "Well, that was funny." Then the other girl said, "I know, right  
/Angel? But, seriously. We should meet Jacob and the pack." Jason felt a familiar attraction to the girl named Angel. As the dream continued, they walked outside and came through the woods and the dream ended.

Piper and Jason wake up to Leo and the other 4 demigods from the quest they had 2 months ago. "Come on we have to train, lovebirds," Leo said. We all went outside and went to train.

/

Back in Tennessee

 **Jordan's point of view**

Angel and I were walking tothe forestthat has our stuff, plus our pack. Ok, ok I know what you're thinking. Why do two teenagers have a wolf pack? Why do we have a pack and why do I live with my best friend, Angel?

1.) We are both wolfbloods and we are Alphas

2.) Because we are awesome

3.) Because they (Angel's family) adopted me

Ok, so now you know some of it. Let's get back to reality. So when we come in, immediately wolves and wolfbloods gather around us. Jacob came throughthe crowdand gave both of us a hug. The crowd said "Our Alphas have returned." Then two dire wolves come  
/near us, one looks like a red wolf that has 2 blue stripes on its back (that's Angel's, she named him, Blaze) and the other one that it grey-goldish is mine, I named mine Silver.

Then we go to Angel's and my cave. I guess I should explain my history. Ok, but not the whole explanation. So, when I was born I got left behind near a wolf pack and started living with them (that was of course before I met Angel). I don't know why I  
/was left behind (oh well). One day people came when I was hunting for food (I think age 5) and put me in the foster system. Ok enough for my history let's get back to reality (again). We walk in and get our armor 'cause you don't know when you're  
/going to be attacked. Angel gets her blue chest plate and I get mine (normal color: silver).

We get our weapons, too (Angel: a sword and a bow and arrow & me: bow and arrow). We told Jacob and our wolves to come too. So, we started to hunt in our wolf forms (Jacob is also a wolfblood) Jacob got 2 deer, Silver and Blaze got a 3 deer, Angel  
/got an elk, and I got an elk and a deer. When we are done, we bring our rewards from a great hunt and go back to the pack.

When we get there, every wolf and wolfblood turn to us and some are saying (mostly wolfbloods in their human form) "Wow, 6 deer and 2 elk. That's enough to feed the pack." Others are saying, "The Alpha girls hunted with an Omega. No fair." We keep on  
/walking until we hear a wolf howl. "What's that?" Angel and I both asked Jacob with worried faces. He runs and says, "An alarm. Go to the den." Both of us stand there battling our thoughts. He could be in trouble, but he said to go to the den. Or  
/we could go see what it is. Then Angel says to me, "Lets go, he could be in trouble." We jump on our wolves and ride after Jacob.

When we get there, we don't find a battle, but we do find two people (humans, I think) talking to Jacob. The two people were both wearing orange shirts, but one had shaggy blonde hair and the other one had spiky black hair. I tried to get more their appearances,  
/when all of them notice we are standing there.

/

 **Dallas's point of view**

I am talking to a guy named Jacob about Camp half-blood when he turns around and Taylor and turn to two girls sitting on wolves... wait a dire wolves. The first girl has blue eyes, brown hair, a blue chest plate, and a bow and arrow & a sword. The  
/other girl has blueish/grayish-green eyes [if that's even a color], red hair, a silver chest plate and a bow and quiver on her back. Jacob is the first one to speak. "I thought I told you guys to stay in the den," he says in a friendly voice.

Then the two girls say, frowning and crossing their arms, "We thought you were in trouble." Then the girls notice us and say in unison, "Who are you?" Instead of answering, Jacob talks for us. " Angel and Jordan meet Taylor and Dallas, Taylor and Dallas  
/meet Angel and Jordan,." Is Jacob introducing two pairs of girls to one another? I am confused. 'Those are good names, Angel and Jordan' I thought. "We need to take you girls to our camp." I say.

They turn to Jacob and say,"What?" Then I go between them and say in both a friendly but authoritative way, "Well we need to get you guys to camp before something bad happens." But, they do something I didn't expect...growl. They ride away, probably to  
/their home, and we chase after them. When we get there the place is full of wolves and people. When they saw us, their eyes turn gold/yellow then they begin howling like wolves. I guessing they were wolfblood.

When they were about to attack us, Jacob gets in front of us, growls and says, "Back off." Most of the wolfbloods turn back human, but some didn't. When the one that Jacob yelled at turns back to human, Jacob asks "Where are the girls, James?" James smirks  
/and says, "In their den, Omega," then walks away. I was about to ask Jacob what an Omega is when four wolves approach. Two were familiar. One of the other two was golden/brown and the other one was pure white. But before I can ask Jacob, he jumps  
/on the 2 new wolves (which are running at top speed) and they both turn into...the girls: Angel and Jordan. "Ow! What was that for?" they ask in unison.

/

 **Angel's point of view**

Jordan and I were in our wolf forms running out of the den when boom, someone landed right on top of us. "Ow! What was that for?" we ask in unison. I got up hurting. So did Jacob and Jordan. I see both of the guys, Dallas and Taylor. Taylor and Dallas  
/look at us in shock, and then Taylor says "You're wolfbloods." Jordan said kind of snotty, "Yeah, so." I was about to ask when Jacob grabs our arms and starts running. So do Dallas and Taylor. Our dire wolves follow, too.


	2. New home

**Awolf24:Hi guys, Awolf24 here. Here's the the disclaimer, Jordan you do it.**

 **Jordan (glares at me): Why not Percy, He is right there [Percy gets up and runs away, Jordan sighs] Fine, Awolf24 only does own her OCS and the plot**

 **Awolf24: [mocking voice] Was that so hard [Jordan transforms and comes charging at meand I run] Please comment, no flame, suggestions are welcome. Enjoy. and STOP CHASING AFTER ME, JORDAN.**

* * *

 **2nd person point of view**

They were running out of Tennessee and coming into New York. They stop for a break. Jordan & Angel got on their wolves. They ran until they came to a Greek structure.

/

 **Jordan point of view**

We walked up a hill to this Greek structure that had Greek words that read "Camp Half-blood" I said. Me and Angel tried to get into the place but couldn't, until Jacob said "I, Jacob Young, let this dire wolves into camp". Then we got in. We saw a dragonholding  
/on to a tree with a Golden Fleece.

Then I saw a amphitheater, cabins in the shape like the Greek omega in the alphabet and a fire place (in the middle of it), a volleyball court, an armory, an area, a climbing wall, a big house, a stable, strawberries field, and a dining pavilion.

We walked in down the hill and I saw more people with orange shirt.

A girl blonde hair with grey eyes came up to us and said "Hi I'm Annabeth, what yours." I was about to answer when Blaze and Silver growled. "Stop it Silver, you too Blaze, [wolves stop growling] ok thank you, my name is Jordan King, that's Angel Scarantino"I  
/said point to Angel at the end.

The girl named Annabeth look at us, eyes calculating then said "how are old you, girls and is that a dire wolf you are riding?" I replied "Me and Angel are both 14 and yes."

Then the most weirdest thing happened to Angel, there was a lightning bolt over her head and everyone gasped and then Angel looked up has it was disappearing. "Go get Chiron and Jason" Annabeth said to Dallas he nods and runs away

/

 **Jason point of view**

Me and Piper were walking when Dallas, the 2 week new newbie, walk to us and say "Annabeth needs you now, I will get Chiron" and runs to the big house. Then I told Piper to stay and went to find Annabeth.

[Skip to him trying finding her at a couple of wrong attempts]

When I finally found her there was a group of demigods crowding something? When I was in the near the middle of the circle, Annabeth comes to me and says "You're not going to believe but you have another sister" pointing to a girl with brown

hair on a red dire wolf, that I nearly had my heart stopped beating, that's the same girl in my dream.

Chiron and Dallas came here and Annabeth told Chiron about the girl and I could see in his eye that it was in shock and then Chiron said "Hail, Angel Scarcelli daughter of Zeus, god of the sky, King of the gods" Then I managed to walk over to the girlnamed  
/Angel who is my sister now and say "Hi Angel, mine is Jason and I'm your brother"

/

 **Angel point of view**

"Hi Angel, mine is Jason and I'm your brother" said Jason. I was mad at my family 'why didn't they tell me I had a another brother and a parent that a god' I though angrily and my heart beating fast that Jordan jumped off of silver and said "Angel calmdown."  
/I breathe and got off.

When I got off then my heart is beating so fast again that Jacob and Jordan had to jump on me, but too late I turn to my beautiful golden wolf form and ran.

/

 **Jason point of view**

Ok wait the heck just happened. Angel just turns to a wolf in front of me and runs away. "Not again" the girl said and ran after Angel. Jacob walk to me and I asked him "She is a wolfblood and a demigod" I nods and I asked again "Should we follow her?"Jacob  
/replies "No, if anyone can calm down Angel, It's Jordan."

Hours pass by and they return laughing "I'm still faster than you" Angel said. I was happy that she was laughing. "Agree fellow, Alpha" Jordan said. "Wait alpha what?" I ask them. "Well we are both wolfbloods and 14, an age some wolfbloods became Alpha."

Jordan did a face slam and said "Angel, some of that's true, you forgot that I was raised by the wolf pack leader, that's how I'm Alpha" Angel rolled her eyes and look start at me, her eyes saying 'this happens a lot'. I walk towards her and Chironcomes  
/to us and said "Jason can you show them the video".

"Yes, Chiron."

I took Angel and Jordan to the big house and the theater in the house. They went in.

About an hour later, they came out and Angel ask "Why is there a dragon here I thought dragons were evil?" I answered back "Oh, that's Peleus, he the dragon whose protects the fleece." She nods understanding. We all walk out to the spot we will before.

Than we talk for about some stuff like what do we do here, what's the pine tree on Halfblood hill and more stuff. Then horn to go to bed come. "I will take you to Cabin 1"

/

 **Jordan point of view**

When Angel walk away with her new brother. I couldn't help but feel sad for myself, 'what was my godly parent and what happens if Angel forgets me' I thought.

I walked up to Chiron, the half-human, half-horse dude and asked "Where do I sleep?" Chiron answered "Cabin 11, I will show you" We were walking the direction that Angel went but another direction.

Chiron saw a tear coming down my face and said "It'sok child, you will be claim..." And didn't even finish his sentence, when I interrupted him "It has nothing to do with being claimed." And Chiron gave me a confused look then said "What is it,

child?" I look at him straight in the eyes "Angelis like a sister to me, because Angel and her family adopted me"

He nods but still we walk to this Cabin 11. We walk in and Chiron said "Connor" and a guy who has blue eyes and brown hair said "undermined or visitor". Chiron replied "undermined" Connor look shock and said "wait she wasn't claim but she's 14" Iwas  
/so tried, I said "can I please go to bed" Chiron nods and leaves. I got a sleeping bag from Connor and I fall asleep in my dream, was a nightmare.

 _* Nightmare begins*_

 _I got home from school hurrying home, not being late because of my abusive foster parents. Straight when I walk in and the door is closed, I get punched in the face. "Ow" I say. I look up and my foster dad said "I hope that hurt, your late its 9:01 your curfew is 9:00 " I start to speak "but only that a minute late" He grab me by the hair and walked in the basement. Starting my punishment of hurting me._

 _[I'm not going to explain what punishment she got because it sooooooooo super bad]_

 _*nightmare ends*_

/

 **Connor Stoll point of view**

I was wake by someone screaming. I then realized its Jordan the one who is screaming and she also crying. I wake her up and say "Are you ok?" She sniffs and says with watery eyes "yeah, just some nightmare." I told her that it happens all the timeto  
/demigods and ask her if she wants to share. She shakes her head and said "no it's really not to share with anyone"

/

 **Angel point of view**

I had a great good night sleep that I woke up early and went outside. I then heard a painful scream. 'Oh shot Jordan nightmare returning' I thought.

I ran to cabin 11 and open the door. To my surprise Jordan was up and talking to a guy that Jacob would definitely be jealous.

I knock on the open door and asked "Can I borrow Jordan for a minute" The guy nods and me and Jordan walk outside. "You had that nightmare again didn't you" I ask concern. She nods and said "All of it is still feels real like it has been the day itwas  
/done" I look at her and said "I should have asked Chiron it you could sleep with at my cabin." Jordan shakes her head and said "No, I don't know if we could sleep together anymore, Angel the cabin is in what godly parent you have."

Right at that moment everyone went out of their cabins and asks "Is everyone ok?" Then Chiron came out and said "Why are you girls outside so early." Jordan and I look in each other eyes

[Their eye conversation]

Me: should we tell them

Jordan: go ahead

Me: are you sure

Jordan: Yes

[Eye conversation done]

"Well, Jordan got a nightmare that she had ever since before she lived with me" I answered. Chiron looks at Jordan and said "Is this true, Jordan" Jordan nods and says "My I talk to you in private, and Angel come with me" I nod and follow them.

 **Jordan point of view**

Me, Chiron, and Angel were walking to the big house and walked inside. We went to Chiron's office. "Now tell me, what was in the nightmare" Chiron says in a concern voice. "Well, like I said, I lived with a different foster family before ending

up with Angel's. In that foster family, I used to be abuse by them and In the dream was one of those days I got hurt by them in the day I was walking home to school...[ Jordan turns to Angel] remember that day" Angel responds "Yeah,you had to get

at their house at 9:00 , and that day I had enough of themhurting you that I followed you and call both the cops and my family"

Chiron nods and says "That was brave of you, Angel." "Well, I was scared of them so it took lots of bravery and courage out of that" Angel said and looked at each other'seyes again and another conversation again develop

[A: is Angel, J: is Jordan]

A: I remember you bleeding badly that day

J: I was so close to death also

A: That's true, I will protect you always

J: thanks, wait we both had backpacks when we got here, right

A: yes

J: What did you bring?

A: um my kindle, iPhone, and MEAT

J: of course you bought your kindle and iPhone

[End of conversation]

Chiron decided to have a game, 'capture the flag' (why capture the flag, I don't know) began today after we eat breakfast.

/

 **Percy point of view (surprise)**

We were at the dining pavilion, when the newest demigods came in. I saw Jason wave at Angel. Angel said goodbye to Jordan and walk towards Jason.

I feel happy for the guy has a sibling that's here and not being alone anymore. I got up and walk towards Jordan when [suddenly pineapples, ok joking] suddenly there is a green trident hologram, flaming hammer, then she started

glowing with a pink aura and after that she instantly look great (beautiful), a lightning bolt, and other symbols of different gods all at once.

Everyone was shocked even Chiron was shocked then he said "Hail, Jordan King daughter of all the gods?!"

/

 **Piper point of view**

Chiron said "Hail, Jordan King daughter of all the gods?!"

I was so shock that I didn't even talk about what seem like an hour.

Then I finally spoke "So if Jordan is the daughter of all the gods, where is she going to sleep." "I have an idea, why Jordan does a cycle, sleeps and eats with one of each cabin, each day" Angel said. (I like this girl)

[Skip to after the rest of breakfast, nothing good happen]

For capture the flag Angel and Jordan didn't even seem to be nervous and it's their first day here.

"How are you not nervous" I asked Jordan and Angel. "We hunt; I guess it feels the same." They said in unison.

Then Chiron said who is on what team then it got to Angel & Jordan, "Jordan and Angel, blue team...Heroes you know the rules, all magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two

may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Killing or maiming is NOT allowed. The punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert for a week. Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag, blue team [Percy,Annabeth (her  
/cabin too), Piper, Jason, Nico (yes he in here in this), Hazel, Frank, Angel, and Jordan] west from the stream and red team [the rest of the cabin (not the new ones though) and Dallas & Taylor) east from the stream

 **Annabeth point of view**

"Blue team march" I say and the rest cheer. When we get to the west we place our flag was prominently displayed for the sight of the enemy can see.

We get the plan started out thinking, but Jordan and Angel were sniffing around (literally). "Angel and Jordan, what are you doing "I said kind of harshly. "Sniffing to see if anyone tries to attack us, when we are thinking"

Jordan answer. I nod and finish the plan with the other. Then a horn blow, meaning the games has begun.

/

 **Angel point of view**

I heard the plan and kind of went against it (not really). Ten yards Jordan hides on a tree and me, I was using cunning on the ground keeping hidden.

Then a guy with a red hat (helmet, whatever) came up to the flag and said "This is way to easy" Me and Jordan used cunning and got there just in time to say "Nope it not easy".

The guy turns around and sees us and we fight. I'm not going to lie but we beat the crap out of that guy (no permanently damaged) that Chiron had to get him.

We still guarding the flag when a blue helmet boy ran in front of us with the red flag and Chiron said "Blue team wins!" A horn blow this time for dinner, they put away their armor. I only put the helmet away 'cause me and Jordan wereonly borrowing  
/the helmets and were wearing our armor.

We then went to the dining pavilion, again.

-Dinner-

We went to our cabin tables and Jordan decided to be with me and Jason table. We got our food and ate. Jason got up with some food still uneaten food. I said "I can eat the food you have left over, so we don't waste food". "I'm notwaste food, I'm

going to offer to the gods" Jason says, I just nod (I'm shocked with this god stuff, btw). We go one by one, offering to the gods, when it comes to my turn I toss a strawberry. "Zeus" I murmured "accept my offering."

'And please don't kill me, too' I pray.

/

 **Jordan point of view**

When my turn to give an offering to the gods, I found out what to say. I toss bread and murmured "gods accept my offering" and pray that they don't kill me.

Then a horn blow I figured it means to go to bed, so all of us when to our cabins (me, I went to Angel's cabin). I walk in and see a statue and immediately know its Zeus.

Then I see three rooms (I'm guessing that the third is Angel's). I walk into the first room and I say "whose room is this". Jason came into the room, his eyes kind of watery. "My other sister, Thalia, but she not here anymore, becauseshe joined

the hunters of Artemis" he said. Me and Angel both nod. Angel and Jason then went to bed in their rooms; I transform into my wolf form and went to Angel's room to sleep.

* * *

 **So how was it. Have any questions about anything, PM me anytime (just not at midnight, ok I need my sleep, people)**

 **Also I'm going to do the introduction like that from now on. (I'm not going to say 'What will happen next' or etc like other fanfictioners do at a end in each chapter becauseI think it loses you will loses interest or something like that anyways, so I just answer any questions youhave)**

 **P.S people keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction and also I'm NOT a professional author, so please don't send (or leave me a comment)me saying 'OMG, this is the stupidest fanfiction ever' and other flaming comments like that PLEASE.**

 **Anyways I have to close this here until the next chapter, so goodbye my fellow demigods (or demiblood)[I'm also going to say this too] and be safe.**

 **Awolf24 howling out**


	3. Chapter 3 Prophecy

**Hey guys so I haven't updated, I've been a little busy with school. Percy say the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: Yes ma'am. Awolf24 doesn't own the PJO or the HOO character (rick riodren does) only the OC characters and the plot**

 **Awolf24: [sees Jordan] Hey**

 **Jordan: [frowns and walks away]**

 **Awolf24: Meanie [then looks at the audience] Now enjoy this story**

* * *

The next day

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare's point of view**

I was sitting in my cave, when I feel the spirit of Delphi coming up. So, I need to get to Chiron fast. I was running, then I bump into someone, "Sorry" I say. I look up at the person who I bump into, it was Angel and she said "That's ok, are you ok,  
/too" I nod and that's when the spirit of Delphi got out.

/

 **Angel's point of view**

I was walking, alone when someone bump into me. The person said "sorry". I replied "That's ok, are you ok, too" She nods, then something weird happens she grabs my shoulders, I look at her there is was green smoke coming out of her and she said:

Eleven should answer the call,

To go south, to find a god,

The children of Zeus shall lead,

The missing should come back,

The flame of Olympus shall fight,

The world or the mist shall perish,

The Titans bawl should end,

Roman and Greeks should unite

After that I pass out. I was thinking in my unconscious state, the line of the prophecy: the flame of Olympus shall fight, what the heck was that. I was starting to wake up and I see people around my bed. Then Chiron came to me and said "that was quite  
/the scared we had there, you were pass out for 3 days". I was shock, I said "What, I was pass out for 3 days!" He nods, I was thinking 'incredible', and then I thought of the prophecy "Um...guys there's a prophecy." Everyone was shocked when they  
/look at me. I decided to say it:

"Eleven should answer the call,

To go south, to find a god,

The children of Zeus shall lead,

The missing should come back,

The flame of Olympus shall fight,

The world or the mist shall perish,

The Titans bawl should end,

Roman and Greeks should unite"

Everyone still is shocked. I said "I don't get it, what's the god, what's the flame of Olympus?"

/

Chiron's point of view (surprise)

I heard the prophecy, the flame of Olympus ... No that's Emily she can't be in a prophecy, but it's a prophecy, a new one in fact. Then I got out of the clouds [see what I did there] when someone asks a question "I don't get it, what's the god, what's  
/the flame of Olympus" I shake my head and answer "I don't know this prophecy, I never heard of it." I said to everyone one to go back to training, so I can think about it.

/

 **Angel's point of view**

I got out of the infirmary and decided to go to the training area. I was practicing with my sword that I didn't even hear someone say my name. I turn and saw Hazel and Frank. I said "Hi guys, what's up." "We just to get to know you, is that ok" asked  
/them. I nod. "Ok, what is your favorite animal?" asked Hazel. "I have two favorite animals, ok, so my 1st is , my wolves, 1st 2nd ishorse I respond. They nod. "Favorite color" Frank asks. "Blue." I replied. They nod again and say "Thanks." "No problem"  
/I say. Hazel comes up to me and says "do you what to ride, Arion, you will love it" I nod she smiles and whistles. Then like a flash of lightning, there is a horse.

 **I know, I know that was a very short chapter but hey at least it's better than nothing. So how do you feel about the prophecy. I want to know your opinions.**

 **So goodbye my fellow demigods or demibloods, and remember to stay safe**

 **Awolf24 howling out**


	4. Chapter 4 the ride and a scary dream

Angel's point of view

We got on Arion and the horse just bolted. I was screaming in joy and in fright. We zoom pass forest and the woods. When finally we started to slow down. I literally kiss the ground when we stopped. "That was fun, but my stomach doesn't agree with that"I  
said to Hazel. She nods (What's with all the nodding). We decided to walk back because Arion was tried.

[Skip the part coming back from the ride]

We both decided to go our separate ways and go to our cabin. I saw Blaze coming from the woods when I got to the cabin's door. "Hey boy, how you doing" I said to Blaze. 'Good, you" asked Blaze (Yes I can talk to wolves, just like Percy can talk to horses).  
/I replied "Same, but I kinda of feel sick." I when inside and went to my bed and slept.

*Dream*

 _I was in this place with red clouds and glass on the floor [guess what it is...…...Ok times up, it's tartarus] and it had this human like person and it spoke that sounded like a dead person 'You think you can stop me little demigod, well you out of luck  
/I will kill you before you can reach the god'. And like in most dreams it was a bad ending, it ended with me drowning in my own blood [gross, IKR]_

*End of dream*

I woke up screaming and Jason went in my room and said "you ok." "I think" I replied and then I said " I had a dream that I was in this place that had red clouds and it had glass on the floor, and the scary part was when the human like person spoke, what  
/was your dream" I saw in his eyes that he know exactly what I was talking about and he said "Me too same dream." So we went to get everybody, in that case we went to see if everyone else got the same dream: First a guy named Leo.

/

Meanwhile in the Hephaestus cabin

:::::::::

Leo's point of view (surprise again)

(Not the TV character)

I just awoke from a dream about Tartarus and I was up, in about. (Calypso was still sleeping, so I was being quiet.)When

Jason and his new sister, Angel come in. "Leo, we have to talk to you" Jason said. "Okay, what is it" I respond.

(Long conversation)

[A: Angel, J: Jason, L: Leo]

A: We both had a dream about a place that had glass floor and red clouds...

L: Tartarus

A: What?

J: Tartarus is a bad place, onetime 2 months ago; we had a war with the giant...

L&A: ok skip to the point

J: While we had to get to the doors of death, and Annabeth had a little quest of her own... You see the Athena statue on the hill out there

A: yes

J: Well, her quest had to get that from a spider human, to be brought back here to stop the Greeks and Roman demigods from fighting

L: after she defeated the spider human, we came and then the web underneath her broke but luckily Percy grab here before she fell.

J: Percy then couldn't hold on to her for much longer so he told Nico to take the Athena statue here...

L: Then he lets go and drops straight to Tartarus

A: ok I get it so all of us had the same dream

J&L: yes

A: then let's see if the rest of the people who went on your quest had the same dream

So we go next (for them) to see Percy and Annabeth, who are probably together in Percy's cabin.

/

[Sorry it was short]

Percy point of view

Me and Annabeth were up and started talking. "Did you have the dream of Tartarus, Percy" Annabeth said fearfully. I nod, then Jason, Angel, and Leo comes in. "Did you dream of Tartarus" Angel said. We nod and I ask "why do you ask?" "Because we all of  
/us had a same dream" I look at Annabeth, she is shocked. Then she says "Then the 5 of us are in the prophecy you got, Angel."

Angel was in shock, but soon came out it when Hazel, Piper, Frank, Jordan, Dallas, and Taylor come in. "Did you dream about Tartarus" they said. Me, Angel, Annabeth, Jason, and Leo nods. "We are the eleven people in the prophecy, great" Angel says. "So  
/let's tell Chiron" I say. They nod in agreement.

So we walk to the big house and straight to Chiron's office. "Chiron, we need to tell you something." We say together. "What is it children" Chiron says concern. "We are the eleven people in the prophecy" Angel answers. "Then go to bed, you 11 are goingto  
/have a long day ahead" said Chiron.

 **So how was it. Anyways so ?. Remember guys no flame ? please. I don't want to get** ** _burnt_** **guys. See what I did there. The amazing puns.**

 **So see you later**

 **Awolf24 howling out**


End file.
